


Being Human

by disenchantedphoenix



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Again, M/M, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchantedphoenix/pseuds/disenchantedphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahk decides he wants to become human so that he can be with Larry. It results in their (awkward) first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

There was a loud bang that rang out through the museum with a startling intensity, and for a moment, all Larry could see was a bright white light that swept through his vision, clouding everything in it's glow. Then it was done.

Ahk was alive again.

Larry hurried to the pharaoh, kneeling on the floor beside him. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing, and heavily, too. A sheen of sweat glistened across his forehead and bare stomach.

“Ahk?” he said softly, touching the other man's arm. Ahk groaned, wiping the wetness from his face. He made no more sound over the next few seconds, and Larry was beginning to worry. Maybe the ritual hadn't gone as planned. “Ahk, honey, you've gotta say something.”

From his place on the floor, Ahk shifted slightly and opened his eyes, trying to blink away the harsh glare of the museum's artificial lights. “That was entirely unpleasant.”

Larry breathed a sigh of relief, smiling down at his lover. Around them, the rest of the museum let out a breath as well. None of them were sure what the outcome of this ritual would be, and when Ahk had finally convinced them that this what he wanted to do, truly and not just some flight of fancy he would forget about in a weeks time, they had still been wary.

Supporting Ahk's weight as best he could, Larry carefully helped him stand. He was still shaky and weak, but he was alert. And smiling beautifully. “I can feel my heartbeat, Larry!” he said, squealing in excitement. “I can feel it beating! I'm alive!”

“That's great. That's really great.” Larry was grinning like an idiot and he knew it, but somehow he couldn't find the will to care. He'd never really believed that the ritual would work, and now that it had... Ahk was his. Ahk was really his now. He pulled the pharaoh into a hug, careful not to jostle him too much.

Ahk didn't seem to mind. He hugged back, laughing into Larry's collar. “I've never been so happy before!” He suddenly pulled back slightly, looking at Larry with just a hint of nervousness, though he was still smiling. “You'll have me? You really will?”

“Of course I will,” Larry grinned back. The fact that he would continue to age while Ahk would not was a very real concern for them both, but this solution seemed too good to be true. Just call upon Ahk's gods, ask them a favor, and all they're problems were solved? Yeah, right. But Ahk had begged and begged until Larry finally gave in, and it seemed as though the gods were in their debt for one reason or another.

He was glad he'd agreed.

It was Teddy who came over to congratulate them first, Ahk still hanging off of Larry like he was some kind of cuddly stuffed animal. Not that he minded.

“Well done, boys,” Teddy exclaimed, clapping a hand on both their shoulders. Which was a little difficult, considering their position. “You're going to be very happy together, I can feel it.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Larry replied, unconsciously brushing his hand over Ahk's back. He blushed when he realized that everyone had seen.

“I would agree as well,” Wea said softly, coming up to stand beside Teddy. In her hand stood both Jedediah and Octavius, holding onto her cupped fingers for balance.

“Any weddin' bells ringin' in the distance, Gigantor?” the cowboy asked with a smirk.

Larry's blush intensified. “Yeah, well.... no, um.....”

The giggling coming from the man in his arms was not helping.

The rest of the night passed fairly quickly; with everyone wanting to give them some form of congratulations, they didn't have much time for anything else. Really, it was almost as if they _had_ just gotten married. Larry wasn't sure how to feel about that, though it wasn't an entirely unpleasant thought.

Ahk helped him in the process of locking up for the night, but he was a little spooked. Seeing his friends as lifeless wax figurines wasn't the best way to welcome him back into the world of the living, Larry belatedly realized. But seeing the sunrise made up for it.

They stood on the steps together, watching the first rays of light filter through the trees. There were countless cars and countless people, as always, but none of them took notice of the two men standing hand in hand on the steps of the Museum of Natural History, one of them in uniform and the other wearing a faded t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were just a bit too big.

“This really is a beautiful city,” Ahk breathed beside him. His nails were digging into Larry's hand, but neither of them mentioned it. “I've never seen so much happening at once. And the sunlight.” He turned his face up towards the sky, smiling brightly. “It feels so good.”

Larry grinned back. “You ready?”

Ahk nodded, and then they were off. Larry led them through the longer route home, hoping that Ahk would enjoy seeing Central Park and all the other things New York had to offer. Judging by the way the younger man's eyes lit up every time they passed something new, he did. Although he still kept a very tight hold on Larry's hand.

Larry had been proud to show Ahk all the modern wonders of the city he called home, but when they actually got to his apartment, he began to feel increasingly embarrassed. He gave Ahk a quick little tour of the place, and watched the creases on the other man's forehead deepen as he took in the small space, devoid of all the comforts he had known in his previous life. Larry had never felt more inadequate.

“It's, uh, not what you're used to, I know.” He looked away, running a hand through his hair nervously. “I don't have the money for much else. Maybe someday we could... I don't know...” He trailed off. “It's the best I can do at the moment. Sorry.”

Up until that point, Ahk had been surveying the apartment closely, scrutinizing it. Then he turned back to his boyfriend. “Larry, I think it's wonderful.”

“R-Really?” Larry sputtered. “I mean, it's just....” He picked up a pillow from the couch, faded and tattered, and flipped it around in his hand before throwing it back down. “It's pretty basic.”

“It's very nice,” Ahk replied, trailing a hand over the fluffy blanket laying crumpled on the couch. “Very small, but cozy. I will like it here, I think.”

Larry smiled, grabbing the blanket and throwing it around Ahk's shoulders playfully. “Good. I'll do my best to keep it that way.” He pressed a lingering kiss to the other man's lips before turning towards his bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Ahk asked, worry creeping into his voice.

Larry shrugged out of his jacket and threw it onto the nearest chair. “To sleep. Why, what's the matter?”

“I don't want to go to sleep,” Ahk whined. “I'm finally awake during the day, why would I want to sleep again?”

“Well, if you're going to get a job at the museum with me, then you're going to have to get used to sleeping during the day. At least partially.” He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it down as well. “Stay out here if you want. Just don't leave; can't have you getting lost.”

Ahk was much too preoccupied with staring at his bare chest to reply, Larry noticed, and he was absurdly proud of that fact. He smirked as he climbed into bed and got under the covers. Happiness and the knowledge that Ahk was in his apartment might have been enough to keep him awake, but it had been an exhausting night. He was asleep within minutes.

Sometime later, maybe an hour or so, he was awakened by the sound of footsteps padding across the carpet. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw Ahk standing over him, wringing his hands together.

“May I lie down with you?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Larry replied, scooting to one side of the bed. “Are you sure something isn't wrong?”

The curtains were drawn so as to let in as little light as possible, but Larry could still see the distressed look on Ahk's face. The man sighed, lightly lowering himself onto the bed until he was fully stretched out, and Larry had never seen someone move with that much grace. It was cat-like, seductive, and he was using every ounce of his self-control not to reach out and touch Ahk as he slowly worked his muscles.

They both were on their backs, heads turned toward each other to speak.

“I'm afraid,” Ahk said. “I don't know how to live in the modern world.” He pointed towards the kitchen. “I don't know how half the things in there work, much less how the the rest of the world works now. Too much has changed.” He rubbed at his face with both hands. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't belong here.”

Larry blinked, surprised at Ahk's abrupt change in demeanor. It was to be expected, though; ever since he had ceased to be a king, Ahkmenrah had also stopped thinking things through. Excitement sometimes took hold of him before reason. “Don't say that. Remember, I told you this wasn't going to be as easy as you thought.”

Ahk rubbed at his eyes, furiously wiping away the rebellious tears that were gathering there. “It would have been best if I had listened.”

“Everything's gonna be fine, Ahk. You haven't even given yourself a chance yet.” He opened his arms, and the other man gratefully slid into them, burying his head into Larry's bare shoulder. Larry held him firmly, tucked him in so that every part of their bodies were touching. “You're just feeling a little overwhelmed right now, and it's fine.” He gave Ahk's body a little squeeze. “Don't worry; we can make this work.”

Ahk's mouth curved into a small smile against his skin. “If you say so,” he said, voice muffled. Then he giggled. “If I become a night guard at the museum, does that mean I can be a Guardian of Brooklyn as well?”

“Sure,” Larry laughed, pressing a kiss to Ahk's forehead. “If that's what you want, then yes.”

Ahk pulled away so that they were face to face, laughing a little. “I would. But this modern world is a frightening place.” He shook his head. “It's nothing like the one I knew.”

“But you have me, right?” Larry replied, running his hand through Ahk's curls. “I'm here to keep you safe.”

Ahk scoffed, though the slight upturn of his lips gave him away. “I am a pharaoh; I don't need to be kept safe.”

“I'm still gonna do it, though.” Larry shrugged, folding Ahk back into his arms. “I'll protect you. You won't have to worry about anything. Except for the fact that you need to go to sleep now.” He poked the pharaoh lightly on the nose. “No falling asleep on the job.”

Ahk smiled again, and to Larry, it was like the sun had fallen from the sky and landed right there in the room. It was amazing and beautiful and he had never wanted to kiss someone more than he did at that moment.

He closed the small distance between them in an instant, and Ahk's lips were just as soft as he remembered. They moved against Larry's eagerly, opening for his tongue without much prompting. He pulled the younger man closer, drinking in every touch and taste that he could get.

It suddenly occurred to him that he and Ahk had never been very intimate with each other. Not that they hadn't wanted to be, because that certainly wasn't the case, but when you lived in a museum full of many noisy, nosy exhibits, alone time was a hard thing to find. Neither of them had ever broached the subject of taking their relationship further; it had been an unspoken thing that they were waiting. For what exactly, Larry wasn't sure. A better opportunity, perhaps? Whatever it was, he knew that this, right now, was it. The time felt right.

He slid a hand into Ahk's borrowed jeans, letting it come to rest on his thigh. It was a questioning touch, one meant to judge reactions and see just how far they were going tonight. For a moment Ahk froze. He pulled away from the kiss with surprise on his face, and Larry quickly backtracked.

“Sorry, sorry. I just thought maybe since we were here.... I don't know. If you don't want-”

“No, it's fine.” Ahk was quick to cut him off, grabbing Larry's retreating hand by the wrist and tugging it back into place. “You only startled me.”

“Oh, o-okay.”

There was a brief moment where they both stared at each other, and God, it felt like they were a couple of virgin teenagers about to try something new, even though that definitely wasn't the case for either of them. Eager to be rid of that feeling, Larry resumed the kissing, the hand on the other man's thigh rubbing circles into his skin. It stayed there a few moments longer before he decided to take things a little farther. He took Ahk's t-shirt in his hands and carefully slid it over the pharaoh's head, revealing the smooth, soft looking skin underneath. With both if them bare chested, Ahk took the opportunity to press himself flush against his partner, and Larry could feel the warmth of his skin as well as the erection straining against his pants.

Larry's hand slipped back down to rest on Ahk's cock, and the man reacted instantly, giving a little gasp and leaning even farther against him. Larry would have pulled Ahk closer, but the position they were in made it hard to do much of anything. His hand was twisted at an awkward angle, caught inside Ahk's jeans.

“Um, sorry,” he mumbled. “But could you...”

Ahk sat back, blinking. “Hmm? Oh.” He glanced downwards. “My apologies. Let me just...” With a few jerking movements, he shimmied the pants halfway down his legs. Larry gave his approval by kissing Ahk hungrily, his hand now free to stroke the other man's cock in long, slow motions. When Ahkmenrah began to moan quietly into his ear, he felt as though he were flying. This was his pharaoh, _his_ ; nothing was ever going to take Ahk from his arms. And when whispered Egyptian words threaded their way into that rhythm, he could have came right then and there.

He felt a pair of hands slide into his own pants, but stop halfway down.

“I- Do you-” Ahk was stuttering. “Do you want me to...?”

“If- if you want to.” Larry stuttered back.

“I only wish to please you-”

“I don't want to push you into anything-”

“If there's something you'd rather-”

“You know what?” Larry pressed a finger to the other man's lips with a smile, quieting him. “Yes. I want you to.”

Hands resumed their travel down his pants, coming to circle his cock tightly. The feel of Ahk's hands on him, stroking him as they both got each other off soon reduced him to whimpers and messy kisses.

After some time of this, and Larry wasn't quite sure how much time because everything was blending together, one second washing into the next, his entire world narrowing down to this one pinpoint moment of pleasure and love, Ahk shifted his weight farther forward, trapping his hands again. He moved away, about to ask what in the world the pharaoh was doing, when he belatedly realized that Ahk was attempting to straddle his hips. However, when Larry had moved away so suddenly, he hadn't taken into account that the other man was leaning against him, and now Ahk was flailing desperately, trying not to fall off the bed. As he twisted and turned, endeavoring to keep his balance, the pants around his thighs only served to confine his movements, and he fell face first onto the floor with an undignified thud.

Neither of them reacted for a good ten seconds. Nobody moved. And then Larry's laughter cut through the air, loud and lighthearted, and Ahk pulled himself into a hiding space between the bed and dresser. He tore off the offending jeans, throwing them across the room angrily as Larry struggled for air.

“Are you quite done?” Ahk asked. He spoke indignantly, knees pulled to his chest and a dark look on his face. “There's no need to laugh.”

“Sorry,” Larry said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “It's just- the look on your face-” He dissolved into laughter again, and Ahk's glare only served to make it worse.

Eventually Larry managed to compose himself, though he still giggled quietly. “God, Ahk. We're just a hot mess.”

A smile played at the corners of Ahk's mouth, though he tried to fight it. “It would seem so.”

“Are you gonna come back up here?” he teased.

Ahk buried his head in his arms, refusing.

“Ahk.”

Silence.

“Ahhhkkkk.”

More silence.

“Babe. Babe, please.”

He got no response. Sighing, he lowered himself onto the floor, crouching in front of his boyfriend. “Are you gonna to keep sulking or are you gonna let me make love to you?”

A pair of eyes peaked out at him from between bronzed arms.

“Are you being shy?” he asked. “Are you nervous? Is that what this is?”

The eyes disappeared, and he could just barely hear the mumbled reply. “Of course not. That would be unbefitting of a pharaoh.”

Larry did his best to stifle another giggle. “There's no reason to be. It's just me you have to deal with.” He took Ahk by the arms and tugged until his face was visible. “Come on, look at me.” Pressing a kiss to the other man's lips, he scooted backwards with a grin, holding out his arms in an attempt to coax Ahk from his hiding place.

“Must you call me like a dog?” But Ahk came closer all the same, though still just out of reach.

“Whatever. Gotta come a little farther, y'know.”

Ahk shook his head, a playful look in his eyes.

“Fine, then. Remember you brought this on yourself.” In an instant, Larry was on top of Ahk, tickling him without mercy. The pharaoh tried valiantly to hold it in, but soon he was a mess of giggles, and Larry adored that smile. He would gladly give up anything that was asked to keep that smile on Ahk's face. Somewhere in the convulsion of flailing limbs and laughter, they ended up in the middle of the floor, and somehow Larry's lips found Ahk's and they were kissing each other in a hungry class of teeth and tongue, and Larry had never felt more loved than he did right now, with Ahk's legs wrapped around his waist and his hand's running over Larry's chest. Ahk's hands pulled at his jeans until they were around his ankles, and he kicked them away without turning around.

Placing his hands firmly on Ahk's hips and feeling them slowly rock forward under his touch, he began to worry his teeth at the skin on the younger man's neck. The way Ahk was blushing, looking away with a shy, timid little smile; it was so unlike him, and so adorable that Larry really wanted to see more of it. He bit harder, prompting a sharp gasp from Ahk whose back arched up as Larry's kisses strayed farther and farther down until they were just above his cock, kissing and sucking on the softer skin.

“Have I ever told you how absolutely beautiful you are?” he asked, and it was true. Ahk's skin practically glowed golden, or maybe this whole haze of pleasure was just making him see things. Whatever the case, Ahk looked stunning, and he loved it.

“You've been known to occasionally,” Ahk murmured back. “But I never tire of hearing it.”

“Hmm. Noted,” Larry replied, before running his tongue up the length of Ahk's cock. The other man shivered, the most delicious little whine escaping his lips. As Larry sucked on the tip, a pair of hands carted through his hair. Then he took Ahk's length in his mouth with one slow push, and the pharaoh moaned loud enough to make Larry question whether he was dreaming or not. This was too good to be true.

“Wait; not yet.” Ahk panted. “I want to try something else.”

Larry let the pharaoh's cock slide from his mouth reluctantly. “What?”

Ahk looked away shyly. “I want you inside me,” he mumbled.

Larry felt his own cock throb. More then happy to go along with that idea, he pulled himself up, quickly going to his bedside table and pulling out the bottle of lube he kept tucked away there. On the floor, Ahk lay with his legs still partially spread, bent at the knees. He watched Larry walk back over, anxiously biting his lip in a way that made the older man's heart flutter.

“Are you still nervous?” Larry asked, positioning himself between Ahk's legs once more. “You've done this before, right?”

Ahk nodded. “Just not with you.”

He tried to offer reassurance, letting his thumb brush over Ahk's cheek. “There's nothing to worry about. Although you might want to get back on the bed for this.”

“No. I will _not_ risk falling again.”

“Fine,” He laughed. “But rug burn can be a bitch.”

“I'll deal with it.”

Stubbornness was definitely nothing new when it came to Ahk, but it still never failed to make Larry smile. He pressed their lips together warmly.

The pharaoh's body was tense as Larry slid a finger inside of him, and he angled his head away, refusing to meet Larry's eyes.

“Ahk, relax,” Larry said as soothingly as he could.

At first he got no reaction, but as he moved on to two fingers and then three, preparing Ahk as best he could, the man did loosen up. He made little noises as Larry stretched him, small whimpers that served to set Larry on fire, and it was all he could do to wait until Ahk was set.

“Think you're ready?” he finally asked, after what felt like forever.

The answer was evident enough. Ahk was practically begging at that point; his legs were spread wide, and when Larry pulled out of him, he let out a whine of protest.

“God, you're so needy,” Larry teased, positioning himself on top of the other man. The only reply he received was the iciest of glares. It made him grin. “I love you so much.”

He pushed inside of Ahk slowly, careful not to hurt him. Immediately, the pharaoh arched into him and he gasped, although Larry couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. He kept his strokes slow and easy, planting kisses along Ahk's neck as he did so. Larry could see the blush creeping up the pharaoh's face, and he shied away as well, although, of course, there was a smile on his face.

Larry continued to tease. “What's the matter? You don't like my kisses?”

Surely there was a snarky reply on the tip of Ahk's tongue, but before he could say anything, Larry managed to hit just the right spot inside of him. He gasped, words momentarily forgotten as he hooked his legs tighter around Larry's waist. It seemed his shyness had been forgotten as well; he begged for “faster” and “harder” all while dragging his hands down Larry's back.

Never one to hold out on others, Larry obliged, picking up his pace. Ahk's moans were loud and rough, a few Egyptian words thrown in that Larry didn't understand, but then again, he didn't need to. When Ahk tugged on him, bringing then closer together, their lips met forcefully, and their kisses were hard, needy.

Larry snaked a hand in between them and began stroking Ahk's member again, and Ahk moaned louder, letting his hips rock in rhythm with Larry's thrusts until with what sounded like an Egyptian curse, he came down Larry's hand, and _fuck_ , if that wasn't the hottest thing Larry had ever felt in his life.

Afterwards, the pharaoh pet Larry's hair and his cock, whispering words in his ear of all the things they were going to do next, now that they had the time and the place. Never once did he stop with the words or the caresses until Larry came undone, falling against him completely.

The next few minutes were spent with silence and heavy breathing, with quiet murmurs of love and gentle touches. Morning light was still filtering through the window, and Ahk was basking in it, letting it shine over his skin like a halo. Which was ironic, considering what they had just done.

“Okay, _now_ do you want to get back in bed?” Larry asked, brushing their lips together again. “I hear it's the best place to sleep.”

Ahk shook his head. “I am not moving from this spot.”

“Ahk. Seriously?”

The other man closed his eyes, pretending not to hear.

Larry sighed. With some effort he managed to pull a blanket off the bed and drape it over them, along with a few pillows. With a softer surface under their heads, it was much more comfortable. Cozy, even. They were cuddled together tightly, and Ahk eventually fell asleep against his chest. At that moment, Larry was absolutely, positively sure that they had made the right decision, because he had never felt more content. He never wanted to fall asleep with anyone but Ahk next to him again.

Just as he was drifting off, Ahk's voice roused him awake.

“You know,” the pharaoh said as he pulled the blanket higher. “I think I could do this. Living in the modern world may not be that bad after all.”

Larry didn't reply. Instead he grinned, lacing Ahk's fingers with his before closing his eyes.Their shift would start soon, and he needed sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aha my second attempt at writing actual smut. Hope this went well. :P


End file.
